Ninth Grade: The Worst
by M.W.T
Summary: I've learned a lot about people. Who your friends really are, what choices to make, and that sometimes you have to grow up. You learn from your mistakes, and don't think you know a person because you trust them. Most people are here to tell you how great their four years were. About how much work it took to get to this spot. I'm different. Frankly, for me, high school was horrible.


Prologue

Graduation. I consider this my last day of school. My my last day of being playful and childish. My last day of seeing my favorite teachers. My last day of just being...a teenager. Causing problems, having drama, worrying about too many things at the same time. I wish it hadn't came so fast, but I also wish it had come sooner.

I had stayed up all last night writing down my whole speech. Double-checking, triple-checking, quadruple-checking. Making sure every word was perfect, and my grammar hadn't been bad. I mean come on. I was going to be famous one day. If they found this speech that looked like it was by a kindergartener rumors would spread about how slow I was. And the whole morning, while drinking my three cups of high caffeinated coffee I had almost memorized the whole thing. Eye contact was the key.

They just called my name. I was the last graduate. They went by first name's for some unknown reason, and called them backward. Oh how I loved our bright green caps and gowns, with the rainbow tassels on them. That was my best friend's idea. She used to be so shy and afraid until I introduced her to the sewing club. And the T.V. Screen that showed every person's name and what they were known for in luminescent letters was my other best friend. She was awesome at electronics. I hope she's having fun. The line of jocks from football and basketball that were last years graduates threw confetti on every person that went in between them when they went up to the podium. That was my boyfriend and his friends. But that big howling wolf painted on the curtain was me. Of course, my boyfriend helped me do that too. He's helped me through a lot.

I dashed through the grass and through the line of players up to the stage clapping hands with some and laughing at the bits of paper being blown all around me. They were laughing at me too, being the only girl to wear a dress with my Converse.

I climbed up the steps managing to fall on one, resulting in me now crawling up the steps to the platform. I stood up and brushed myself off. I put my leg up and pried the cards from my shoe. The crowd of people laughed. They must have thought I was so weird.

But, that's okay.

I steadied myself and straightened the cards on the table. This was it. After this speech, I had to take on life full force. I cleared my throat and looked at the first paragraph.

"Hiya. Well as you all know, I am Amu Hinamori. I'm here to tell you how awesome high school was for me.. The ups and downs, the classes, my excellent teachers. I..." I paused. The corners of my lips tilted down as I stared at the cards. My body made the decision before I could. I moved my hands to the center of the cards. Then I flung them down in opposite directions, tearing all of the cards in half. A collective gasp ran through the crowd and murmurs of confusion. I hm-ed. Everything in their was cliché anyway. I opened my mouth again.

"Yeeeaah, no. That didn't sound genuine to me. All day I've been hearing some speeches about the good things in high school. Some of them could be true, but, a lot of them were lies. No, I haven't been in everyone's shoes. No, I haven't spoken to everyone in our school. But I know that high school, even for a perfect student, isn't Heaven. I've learned a lot about people. How they act, how they lie, how they betray. And I've learned a lot period. Who your friends really are, what choices to make, and that sometimes you have to grow up. You learn from your mistakes, and don't think you know a person because they've been your friend since second grade. Most people are here to tell you how great their four years were. About how much work it took to get to this spot right here. About how everyone kept pushing them forward. Well I won't lie to you guys. I'm different. Frankly, my high school years were horrible."

Kaity: Oh yeah. I'm going to like this story. ;]

Ikuto: It was okay.

Amu: Admit it. You SO want to read more.

Kavita: And this was just the prologue.

**M.W.T: Yo yo yo my lovelies! I've got a new idea! And this is going to last, a looooong time. Four books. Each book will have a minimum of twenty chapters each. Please note: minimum. This popped into my head and the ideas are boiling up like water-SIMLIEEE- and the chapters might be long because I am ITCHING to write chapter 1. PEACE! ~M.W.T**


End file.
